Regret
by drade666
Summary: Drade questions the bond between her and Gabriel but not for long.


_**Regret **_

Drade entered the apartment she and Gabriel shared removing her trench coat then hanging it near the door. Gabe strutted out of the bedroom in only jeans as he leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets he admired Drade as she rolled up her pant legs then unzipped her knee high-heel leather boots. Drade's dainty feet always surprised Gabriel but then again she was agile kind of like a fox, in fact she reminded him of a kitsune that he'd encountered once many years ago. It was the anniversary of their bonding that's why Drade was home at a reasonable hour, opting to stay with Gabriel tonight instead of helping the boys with research wasn't exactly a hard decision to make. Drade looked up to see Gabriel watching her with a quirked eyebrow and a smile so she stood up to make her way over to him with her long crimson hair flowing behind her as her hips swayed from side to side.

"Like what you see?" Drade asked seductively as she brought a hand up to caress over his cheek then tangle in Gabriel's sandy blonde hair.

"I always like what I see when I look at you" Gabriel said in a low tone, shifting his hazel colored eyes up to meet Drade's emerald ones. Drade smiled then pressed their lips together softly as Gabriel pushed off the doorframe then brought his hands up to wrap around Drade's waist, gently cradling her hips in his palms. Drade pressed against Gabriel till he started walking backwards with her lips gently trailing along his jaw line now to his neck he shifted them until she was moving backwards now. The bed hit Drade's calves so she pulled from Gabriel then crawled backwards on to the bed till she was about midway up with Gabriel crawling up after her. Gabriel sat back on his knees, straddling Drade's hips admiring how lovely she was lying on the bed under him with her crimson hair splayed beneath her head and shoulders perfectly framing her pale skin. Gabriel's smirk turned to a frown as he lifted a hand to run along her large scar from one side of her collarbone to the other then down to her navel making her gasp with a wince as he did so.

"Do they still hurt?" Gabriel asked meeting her gaze again

"Not really, just memories" Drade answered softly as she cupped his cheek in her hand then smiled up at him.

"We're bonded now, you should let me carry some of that wait" Gabriel insisted his voice becoming a whisper. Drade simply swallowed then averted her gaze as Gabriel ran his hands along her sides to her hips just above where her jeans sat just rubbing gently before moving back up. Drade slid her hand from Gabriel's cheek to the back of his neck then pulled him down for another soft kiss on the lips as her other hand ran up and down his bare chest. Gabriel kissed her back as his hands snaked under her shirt on either side moving it up just as she broke from the kiss to move along his jaw to his ear where she nipped at his earlobe, barely grazing it with her teeth.

"Only if you let me do the same," Drade whispered in to his ear making Gabriel pull back to look her in the eyes. Drade's eyes were warm like liquid metal but filled with pain that she obviously so desperately wanted to let go of but just could trust anyone enough to help her bare the burden until now.

Soon the room was filled with heat and lust as their gentle moans filled the air. Drade grabbed Gabriel's back pulling him closer until they were ear to ear with one another whispering sweet nothings to each other as well as something else.

"Not wanting to see them kill each other, is not the same as abandoning them," Drade whispered

"He's gone, he's never coming back but if he does I'm here," Gabriel whispered back

"The blame is not on you" Drade whispered again

"There is no need to fear" Gabe whispered back again

"Your still his brother, he still loves you" Drade whispered as her voice strained

"I'll never let him near you ever again" Gabriel whispered back as his own voice also became strained.

Both of them let go of everything each sharing with the other, allowing the pain to pass through the bond they shared that ran so deep. Drade didn't think she deserved to share this with Gabriel, to be the one he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with especially when he could have anyone in the world. Gabriel knew he didn't deserve her, perfect, strong, gorgeous; he didn't deserve someone like her ever let alone for the rest of eternity. As they let go of the pain tears fell with the press of lips and when they finished re-sealing the bond they still shared so deeply Drade looked up at Gabriel as her hand gently ran through his sandy blonde hair soaked with sweat.

"Do you ever regret it?" Drade asked her emerald eyes serious

"Never, I made the choice of my own free will and I would never change that" Gabriel stated softly with a warm smile as he leaned down to press a kiss to Drade's forehead then nuzzled her nose gently.

"I'll always love you" Gabriel said after a few minutes

"And I you" Drade returned

They fell asleep with Drade curled into Gabe's side, her head on his chest and for the first time in millennia's she was able to have pleasant dreams.


End file.
